La danse des plumes noires
by Illheart
Summary: Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de te fuir. Qu'importe ses paroles, qu'importe ses pensées, jamais ton frère n'aurait pu t'échapper. Pas même son ignoble manteau de plumes noires n'aurait pu le protéger de ton emprise. [Song-Fic]


Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'écrirai sur Doflamingo et Rocinante... Je serai sans doute morte de rire.

Ceux qui me connaissent assez bien savent que je n'aime pas vraiment le premier, et que même si le deuxième m'a sacrément ému... Je n'ai pas vraiment assez d'affection sur lui pour écrire quelque chose de "beau" selon mes critères. Et pourtant, voilà que sort cet OS avec en plus une relation incestueuse. Autant vous dire que la chanson qui compose cet OS est l'une des mes préfères, ne serait-ce que pour cet exploit qu'elle m'a fait faire.

Je te dédis cette fiction **Neechu** , toi qui adore ce ship et qui a su me faire relativiser ma haine pour Doffy.

 **AVANT DE LIRE:** La chanson a une grande importance dans cet OS. Vous remarquerez qu'elle a des paroles assez douces, alors que le ton est pourtant sacrément sombre. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de lire la fiction, une première fois sans la musique afin de seulement prendre conscience du texte ainsi que des paroles. Puis avec la musique en fond pour vous concentrer uniquement sur le texte et voir ce que cela peut apporter. Il s'agit de _Your Reality_ par Lollia et Chris Thurman. **Neechu** ceci s'applique aussi à toi, j'aimerais que tu joues le jeu, même si tu es très difficile avec les musiques.

Bien sûr je ne vous y oblige à rien si ça ne vous convient pas. Après tout cous avez encore le droit de lire une fiction de la manière dont vous le souhaitez. Disons juste que c'était mon petit conseil d'auteur!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **L a danse des plumes noires**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

La lune était haute ce soir. Dessinant un sourire de part son croissant visible. Aucun nuage ne venait dissimuler ce spectacle blanc, dominant les cieux de sa face moqueuse. Tu la regardais avec un rictus semblable au sien, derrière tes lunettes violettes, défiant les éléments comme tu avais toujours su si bien le faire.

Mais ce soir cette lune n'était pas seulement synonyme de défi à tes yeux.

Oh oui… Ce soir tout particulièrement, elle te ramenait quelques années en arrière, à une date, un jour précis qui avait une puissante signification pour toi.

Le jour où tu avais réduit à néant un sang qui était le même que le tien.

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_

 _In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_

Souvent tu en avais rêvé, de cet évènement si particulier.

Cela se passait toujours dans le même décor. Une sorte de scène, avec cette lumière venue des cieux, une transposition de ta propre supériorité sur lui. Ce « lui » que tu avais longtemps espéré retrouver à tes côtés. Il était là lui aussi, baigné dans un agressif éclairage rouge, métaphore de son ultime crime envers toi.

 _The ink fl_ _ows down into a dark puddle_

 _Just move your hand – write the way into his heart_

Assis sur ton trône fait d'or et des corps démembrés de tes ennemis, tu le regardais avec ton éternel sourire sadique. Entre tes doigts, une plume pour écrire, gorgé d'un sang, de son sang pour le faire expier sa faute.

Tes fils n'étaient plus. C'était avec cette plume que tu contrôlais son corps, qui était dissimulé sous ce même et répugnant amas de plumes noires. Une masse sombre qui cachait l'organe que tu avais toujours souhaité atteindre : le cœur de ton frère.

 _But in this world of infinite choices_

 _What will it take just to have that special day?_

Un cœur qui devait t'appartenir. Et qui pourtant avait préféré se détourner de la voie parfaite que tu avais bâtie pour lui.

 _What will it take just to have… that special day?_

Tu quittais ta confortable place, attrapant son bras pour attirer son corps au tien. Ton autre main, tu la passais derrière son dos, jusqu'à sa taille.

Il était là, tout contre toi, comme il aurait toujours du l'être.

Alors tu l'entraînais dans une danse presque douce et tendre, sa tête reposant contre ton épaule droite.

 _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?_

 _When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway_

Tout n'était qu'ombres infinies autour de vous. Tu ne distinguais pas ta famille, mais tu les entendais très distinctement fêter vos retrouvailles. Ils étaient là, camouflés dans le noir qui délimitait votre petite scène. Ils se réjouissaient pour toi qui retrouvais une partie de ta chair, et pour ton frère qui était devenu leur second maître.

Pour vous, ils faisaient couler le sang des déchets peuplant ce monde infâme. Et du noir infranchissable s'écoulait une magnifique rivière de rouge, glissant lentement jusqu'à vos pieds.

Un sang impur que vous vous amusiez à piétiner avec votre danse macabre.

 _When I can't even read my own feelings,_

 _What good are words when a smile says it all?_

Tu resserrais brusquement ta prise autour de ses hanches, collant vos corps pour tenter de les fonder l'un à l'autre. Il était une partie de toi, tu étais une partie de lui, et vous ne deviez jamais vous séparer. C'était votre destin. Son destin d'être éternellement lié à toi, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Tu finirais bien par le convaincre, par que tu étais le grand-frère. Puisqu'en tant que tel tu savais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

 _And if this world won't write me an ending_

 _What will it take just for me to have it all?_

Tu savais. Et un jour il s'y plierait. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il supplierait pour que tu le laisses partir.

 _Does my pen, only write bitters words for those who are dear to me?_

Le sang sous vos pieds avait fini par se solidifier. Noircissant le parquet pour le faire craqueler sous vos pas. Vos traces demeuraient, imprimées dans ce sol avec ce sang qui ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être écrasé par votre magnificence commune.

 _Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?_

Il ne le comprenait pas. Pas encore. Toute la puissance, ainsi que votre supériorité écrasante. Il n'en saisissait pas encore les effets, mais tu ferais en sorte qu'il ouvre les yeux à ce sujet. Tu allais t'y employer parce que tu savais exactement comment faire pour qu'il courbe l'échine.

Doucement tu avais cessé de danser, laissant son corps retomber en arrière, sans pour autant le lâcher. Tu gardais sa main droite dans la tienne, une peau douce s'était petit à petit bleuie. Et tu maintenais toujours la pression sur sa taille, penchant ton corps sur le sien dans une étreinte qui était censé lier vos deux cœurs.

Et pourtant tu n'arrivais toujours pas à atteindre le sien. Cet horrible encombrement de plumes noires t'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas que tu atteignes son intimité la plus propre.

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle_

 _How can I write love in your reality?_

 _If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat..._

Il ne respirait plus. Et de sa bouche s'échappait son précieux sang, encore chaud et fluide. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de le laisser tomber et toucher les déchets qui étaient sous vos pieds.

Tu ne lui permettrais jamais une telle ignominie.

Lentement, tu avais glissé ton bras jusqu'à son crâne, le remontant vers toi. Un moment tu t'étais perdu dans la contemplation de son visage. Un visage blanc, recouvert de quelques mèches blondes aussi brillantes que des rayons de soleil. Ton frère était un être qui irradiait de perfection. Comme toi. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne le laisserais pas se soustraire à votre destin.

Sans discours, tu avais embrassés ses lèvres, bleues et froides, des lèvres de cadavre.

 _What do you call love in your reality?_

Il était mort, et tout à toi. Il ne pourrait plus fuir. Il ne pourrait pas non plus repousser cette fatalité et ce lien qui vous unissait. Ses plumes noires qui recouvraient son corps n'avaient pas suffis à l'éloigner ou le protéger de toi. Cela avait été vain, et à présent il était tien.

Tu avais toujours dominé. Il s'était seulement voilé la face, s'enfermant dans son odieux silence et s'enveloppant de pathétiques illusions pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Votre réalité.

Mais c'était terminé. Révolu le temps de son ignorance, et de son masque de croyances faussées il ne restait rien. Il était mort, et tout à toi.

 _And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you…_

Tes doigts avaient rejoint ses joues. Tu avais effacé ses artifices, ce maquillage ridicule qui t'empêchait d'apprécier toute la beauté de ses traits. Et tu l'avais encore longtemps détaillé, lui et ses paupières closes, ainsi que ses lèvres desquelles tu avais tiré ce qui aurait toujours dû t'appartenir.

Sa chair et son sang.

 _I leave you be._

Puis tu l'avais relâché.

Son corps avait été attiré par la gravité, doucement, comme au ralenti. Tandis que pour la dernière fois tu appréciais toute la grandeur de son être. Tu avais gardé sa main un peu plus longtemps, déposant un baiser un peu paresseux sur sa paume. Et son corps entier avait basculé en arrière.

Avant de toucher le sol, il explosa en une infinité de plumes noires.

 _I leave you be._

Ton frère faisait partie de toi à présent. Ne restait plus que l'image d'un traitre, dont se nourrirait la population imbécile.

Tu avais toujours eu une emprise sur lui, parce que tu faisais partie de lui.

Tu l'avais tué pour garder cette délicieuse emprise.

Et tu allais tuer son protégé pour la même raison.

Parce qu'il était cet amour que ton frère n'avait pas su te donner, alors qu'il aurait dû t'appartenir en premier lieu.

Tes yeux quittèrent le pathétique spectacle du parquet avalant les plumes noires.

Tu t'étais remis à sourire.

Cette partie de ton frère, tu allais la faire tienne.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _Ai-je bien réussi à retranscrire une relation complexe et sombre du point de vue de Doffy? Ou me suis-je lamentablement foiré?_


End file.
